


The Battle Of Fnaf World

by siramay



Series: The Grand Fnaf Story [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Song Lyrics, overall fun, scott cawthon is william afton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siramay/pseuds/siramay
Summary: the grand battle of fnaf world the next part of the grand fnaf story where the animatronics go up to scott in all his power to fight for freedom (with songs)
Relationships: Fredbear/Marionette | The Puppet (minor)
Series: The Grand Fnaf Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623691





	1. high advanture

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwMn3Pn-sw0

FNAF WORLD 2037 

**various animatronics of all shapes and sizes are arguing in a grand room**

[VARIOUS ANIMATRONICS]  
We wont stand for his control anymore!  
WE HAVE RIGHTS TO  
WE DESEVE FREEDOM   
WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT THIS NET?

[NET]  
Calm down calm down!  
Now look it is obvious that we are faced with oppression and as leader of animatronics I can’t stand it and tomorrow we will go and stand up against are creator oppressor who’s with me!

[ANIMATRONICS]  
YAAHHH

**tomorrow**   
_as we lay at the scene of Freddy bonnie Chica and fox taking a relaxing rest at the fazbear hills (re named henry hills in 1993)_

[FREDDY]  
Ah another wonderful day ay fox?

[FOX]  
Yeah! Its nice that siramay said I could have the week off to hang out with you guys

[FREDDY]  
How convenient!

_earlier with siramay_

**siramay reading a letter**   
_ dear siramay have fox take the week off to visit his friends in fnaf world. Its important for creator things :) -Scott_

[SIRAMAY]  
Hey fox! After that whole glados debacle you really need a break to visit your family in fnaf world go on I won’t mind

[DRAKO]  
Why can’t I get a break to visit family?

[SIRAMAY]  
YOU DON’T HAVE FAMILY

[DRAKO]   
that’s fair

[FOX]  
REALY SIRAMAY?  
THANKS!

_back to the present_

[FREDDY]  
Its glad to have no more problems maybe we can even have a picknick latter

**but suddenly fredbear phases in**

[FREDBEAR]  
Freddy and gang, we need your help!

[FOX]  
Huh whats wrong?

[FREDBEAR]  
I know you may feel like going out and taking a stroll, but something is very wrong today!  
All is not well in fnaf world, something is horribly wrong! After yesterdays board meeting it seems Scott released a bunch of monsters to keep us in check and he’s even fully mind controlled most of us even **sob** my poor net NEEEEEETTTT **cry** **wipes tears**

[FOX]  
Why can’t you do anything?

[FREDBEAR]  
Id love to but as you can see **glitches** I to have been mind controlled this is actually a hologram message I’m sending to you with the last of my will power thanks to my **ALLMIGHTY COSMIC POWER** but we aren’t prepared to deal with a situation like this! but I think you can find a solution to our problems on the flipside a magical place that is a rift between reality’s! (and its good fast travel to)  
Now go! See what you can find, be careful though even are wood cutting auto chipper is under his control. Go to the flipside and find the clocks   
Help us fazbear-wan you’re our only hope! **fazes out**

[BONNIE]  
AAAAAAAHHHH

[CHICA]  
AAAAAAAHHHHH

[FOXY]  
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
Scott has control of all are friends and has taken over fnaf world!

[FREDDY]  
Now calm down! Fredbear has trusted us to save them and that’s what where going to do!

[FOXY]  
What do you expect us to do?   
Fight the creator?

[FREDDY]  
YES!  
Fight the creator!

[FOXY]  
Wait, I didn't mean that!

[BONNIE]  
That's the spirit!

[FREDDY]  
Who's up for a little high adventure?   
Okay first things first, we're going to need weapons

[FOXY]  
Weapons!?   
Oh geez, couldn't we just, uh,   
send a strongly worded letter?

[BONNIE]  
Seriously?

[FREDDY]  
Maybe I can convince him to work out a trade

[BONNIE]  
Convince this guy, my lord and master  
(That's what I'm doing Bonnie)  
Well, do it faster, let's be gone

[FREDDY]  
Everyone choose a weapon

[FOXY]  
Oh I should really be going

[BONNIE]  
In wasting time we court disaster

[BONNIE & FREDDY]  
Pick up that sword and strap it on

[FOXY]  
See I hate weapons because--  
This thing is awesome!

[FREDDY]  
Fate blows her kiss  
Chills your heart  
Takes your hand

[BONNIE]  
Fate feels like this  
Play your part  
This was planned

[ALL]  
And lo, before you know  
You grab your horse, you grab your gear  
Your moment's now, your moment's here

It's time for high, high, high adventure  
You're off and riding, sabre flashing  
Your banner high, your molars gnashing

You feel so dashing on a high, high, high adventure  
Get set to give some guy a thrashing  
'Cause high adventure's in the air

To Scott!  
To Scott!  
To Scott!

[FREDDY]  
There's high adventure in the air, guys  
Someone's out there, guys, someone bad

[FOXY]  
Are we there yet?  
(No!)  
Are we there yet?  
(No!)  
Are we there yet?  
(We're not moving!)

He's got us animatronics in despair, guys  
Heck, that's not fair, guys, and I'm mad  
(Hit it Foxy, yeah)

[BONNIE]  
Fate blows her kiss  
Winks her eye  
Plots her scheme

[ALL]  
Plots it for Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy

And so  
We three will go  
Until it's through  
Until it ends  
Here comes the animatronics last defense!   
Off on a high, high, high adventure

To confrontations so exciting  
They're playing music while we're fighting  
Scratching and biting on a  
High, high, high adventure  
Feel that adrenaline igniting  
'Cause high adventure's in the air

[WOMEN]  
Hi  
Hi  
Hi

[ALL]  
Adventure!  
Heigh-ho, the stallions are stampeding  
With henry's wisdom ever leading  
(My finger's bleeding!) Well, that's  
High, high, high adventure  
What we've collectively been needing  
Is high adventure in the air

Hark! Something calls like a dream from afar  
Calls out to Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy  
It's - wait! - the voice of fate  
It calls to me, it calls to you  
And to fabba's motley crew  
It's time for high, high, high adventure

Danger to danger we go flying  
Completely unafraid of dying  
Foxy, stop crying, this is  
High, high, high adventure

There's no ignoring or denying  
The kind of thrills that it's supplying  
And the effect's electrifying  
When high adventure's in the air

_and so they defeat the auto chipper and make there first step to freedom, but this is only the beginning  
Of the battle of fnaf world_


	2. frozen clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so they continue their journey and fight bouncer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MPGyx7N1XI

_AND SO THE BRAVE ANIMATRONICS CONTIUE THEIR QUEST FOR FREEDOM_

[FREDBEAR]  
Ah welcome fazgang or F.A.B.B.A if you are hearing this then I think I found a clue as to help with our problem! Look behind me, there is a tree that is distorted and glitched. you don’t know as much as I do, but I will tell you that this is a safe haven, a sanctuary! Whatever has gone wrong, we must fix it. It will be an adventure

[FOX]  
A HIIIIIIIIIGGHH ADVENTURE  
**hums rest of song**

[FREDBEAR]  
Yes  
Something horrible must have happened on the flipside, because it’s causing this world to fracture. Objects like the tree behind me have broken. But I think you can use these fractures to get to places you couldn’t reach before. You must go and find the source of these fractures! Good luck f.a.b.b.a find the clocks and save the world

[FOX]  
So, finding the clocks is the only way to make Scott mortal so let’s do that

_and so they go into the choppy’ s woods to collect the clock but on their way back they look at a mysterious house that somehow draws fox towards it_

[FOX]  
?

[BONNIE]  
Hey fox are you ok?

[FOX]  
That door…I feel it calling me  
**he says as he walks towards the door pushing it till, he gets engulfed**

[FREDDY]  
Fox?  
FOX!

_then next thing fox knows he’s in a gray room with a blurred man on a desk working on something fox can’t recognize_

[FOX]  
Huh where am i?  
Why are you?

[DESK MAN]  
What are you doing here? I'm busy.   
It wasn't supposed to be like this… Now it's all a mess.   
Of course, now there is only one thing to do…   
Come back later and maybe I will tell you more.

_and before fox could say anything else, he was dragged back out engulfed in light_

[FREDDY]  
Fox, fox! Are you ok?

[FOX]  
Huh what happened?

[FREDDY]  
You tried to open that door and you passed out that’s what happened

[FOX]  
Oh, my bad

[FREDDY]  
Eh its ok let’s continue our journey

_and so they did_

[FREDBEAR]  
Great job f.a.b.b.a.! be sure to press that button behind you to clear the path for others. that way no one must take the long way again! As you can see it’s not just us who are mind controlled but also us from other times and other worlds. I think a lot of these versions of us are misguided side-effects of whatever has happened on the flipside It looks like you can knock sense into them though and then they can help us fight Scott to…just try not to think to hard on meeting yourself, don’t wanna blow up the universe You need to find another sub-tunnel under the game, and it’s probably hidden inside another glitched object! Ahead are the dusting fields, you will probably find the next glitched object there. Be careful; things only get more dangerous from here, find the clocks, defeat Scott and save the world

_and so they make it to the dusting fields and meet their withered self_

[WITHERED FOX]  
Fox I am you from the future I am here to warn you about the future

[FOX]  
If your me from the future, why do you look like me from the past

[W FOX]  
Because the futures so bad you start to look like your past self again

[FOX]  
Oh no!

[W FOX]  
If you don’t stop this their will be a war! And everyone might die!

[FOX]  
Oh no! will you join us and stop it!

[W FOX]  
Why do you think I’m here!

[FOX]  
Fair point!

**WITHERED FOX HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY**

_and so they conquered the dusting fields and find another clock and went to fredbear_

[FREDBEAR]  
The sub-tunnel is up ahead f.a.b.b.a however, it looks like something is blocking the path

[FOX]  
Like A GIANT KILLER SNOWMAN

[FREDBEAR]  
Yes a giant killer snowman now let me finish cause I know you can handle it but I must warn you if you continue to use the flipside for when in their it’s possible to go even deeper in via another glitched object and there will be even more layers there but mark my words you CANT and I repeat CANT go more then THREE floors down! If you do you wont be able to find your way back, before you go though I can sense deep in that cave besides giant monsters is my dear net so please fight the bouncer, traverse the cave, find the clocks, save net then the world you’re are only hope

[W FOX]  
What are you waiting for?  
LET’S FIGHT THE BOUNCER

**fighting bouncer**  
Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining

So cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart!  
And break the frozen heart

Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!  
Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!

Beautiful!  
Powerful!  
Dangerous!  
Cold!  
Ice has a magic, can't be controlled  
Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!  
Stronger than a hundred men!

Hyup!

Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining!  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining!

Cut through the heart, cold and clear!  
Strike for love and strike for fear!  
There's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart!  
Beware the frozen heart...

_and so they defeat bouncer and continue their quest_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own fnaf or the song used in this chapter


	3. eye of the foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they battle eyesore and save net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEjgPh4SEmU

_and so our brave heroes travel in the depths of the cave to find a clock and save net when they here a scream and see net and the eyesore as the battle begins_

**fighting eye sore**  
Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hanging tough, staying hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger

Rising up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger

_ and so they save net_

[NET]  
I can’t express my gratitude thank you bros  
Now i can go a stop Scott from oppressing us  
Its time for us to go and stop... my father

[FREDDY]  
GASP

[BONNIE]  
GASP

[FOX]  
WAAAAHHHH

[NET]  
What? Didn’t I tell you?

[ALL]  
NO!

[NET]  
Oh…. well surprise!  
But anyway, let’s go!

**THE MARIONETTE “NET” HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY**

_ and so they continue their quest to lily gear lake_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own fnaf or the song used in this chapter


	4. fathoms bellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they continue there quest to lillygear lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlzr3oXj-hA

_ and so are heroes finally got to the shores of lillygear lake when net had an idea_

[NET]  
I HAVE AN IDEA!

[FOX]  
What?

[NET]  
Well if we are in a war then what would be better then a servant to help are cause

[FREDDY]  
Multiple servants

[NET]  
…ok I get what you’re saying Freddy, but I have my limits y’know  
BUT ANYWAY, what I meant was to summon my shadow servant shadow bonnie!  
Or rxqnjthwhrey4w but shadow bonnie is easier to say

[FOX]  
GREAT then let’s go!

**SHADOW BONNIE HAS JOINED YOUR PARTY**

[FREDBEAR]  
Heeyy f.a.b.b.a.!

[NET]  
FREEDDDBOOOO!!   
_ he runs up to hug him but sadly faze through_

[FREDBEAR]  
I’m sorry I’m just a hologram  
But I miss you net _CRYS_

[NET]  
Awe don’t cry fredbo if you cry, I cry _cries_

_and then they start crying together_

[FOX]  
Ehehm

[FREDBEAR]  
Oh yes  
You’ve reached lilygear lake! From here I don know where your adventure will take you! You should be keeping your eyes open for another glitched object. They are the only way to get to places that Scott made unreachable! Be careful in the waters of lilygear I hear there is a sea monster that attacks at random! Be ready to fight! Good luck! Find the clocks and save the world

[W FOX]  
Alright that lets hop aboard fox! Man, the ship

[FOX]  
Really!

[W FOX]  
You are a pirate, right?  
Then do it!

[FOX]  
I thought I’d never ask

_and so after journeying and collecting a clock they face off against the seagoon_

I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho  
Brave sailor, beware, cause a big 'uns a-brewin'  
In mysterious fathoms below  
Heave-ho  
I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea  
An' it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho  
The ruler of all of the oceans is he  
In mysterious fathoms below  
Fathoms below, below  
From whence wayward westerlies blow  
Where siramay is king  
And his villain-people sing  
In mysterious fathoms below

I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea  
An' it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho  
The ruler of all of the oceans is he  
In mysterious fathoms below

There's mermaids out there in the bottomless blue  
An' it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho  
Watch out for 'em, lad, or you'll go to your ruin  
In mysterious fathoms below

_ and so they defeat the seagoon and go to blacktomb yard as are journey continues_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own fnaf or the song used in this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own fnaf or the song used in this chapter


End file.
